


Take back the night

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Episode: Bloody Revenge, Gen, Oneshot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Ceirdwyn teaches another immortal a way without bloody revenge, and instead the path of forgiveness, like Macleod has shown it to her.





	Take back the night

**Highlander - Episode: Bloody Revenge**

**Take back the night**

The first time I died was in a battle against the Romans who had invaded my home in Britain. I fought alongside my people and woke up among them, as they were lying lifeless around me and covered in their own blood for their lives had been taken from them by the invader’s swords and outrageous attack.

I have fought for justice all my life. A life of centuries under many names and in many countries, but my home will always be Britain. The shores of iron stone and the wind to shatter every bone.

And though I learned to live in peace and calm the memories of guilt and loss, the wounds will never truly heal, especially not those been aimed at my heart. I have lived in peace and I have lived in rage. Surviving with the help of friends and their words of wisdom, and the hands to hold me back when it was necessary and just.

When my husband was killed, I had forgotten to be the voice of reason myself. Love is the greatest weapon, and changes the nature of our hearts. It makes no difference between mortals and those who cannot die. It takes you by surprise and changes everything. It makes the days brighter and the nights feel less lonely and cold, for at your side is one to keep you warm.

Steven was killed and I could not save him.

His life was ended to soon while I stood up and left in pieces.

I hunted them.

Faces always stayed with me, and so I used the ability as I had done it many lives before, and I tracked them down easily in short time. Each one of them had to die, I wanted them to face the same death they had brought to my love. My mind did not think anymore and the only voice that mattered was the call of bloody revenge for the one I had lost.

I did not care if someone was going through the same pain. I did not think of anyone who could stand the thought of loving a killer and so it did not matter to the world whether they were alive of dead; but it does matter.

It does matter to your soul, and to your conscience. To kill another will change something within you, no matter what the reason is and how much you want it to be worth it. Revenge is blindness rage and where its path is chosen, the single-minded follower has given up themselves and those who ones coloured their life.

It took a friend to remind me and open my eyes.

I am thankful this kind of people are not lost to the world in which we live.

Kindness is not solemnly mortal or surviving death. In both kinds we need to hold on to it and it takes someone else to remind us if we fall off our way. No one can make their path on their own, and therefore those of my kind always seek the company and friendship of those who can only die once.

We need their support. We need their hope for a better day because our hope fades after seeing events happening over and over again.

In their shorter lifespan, the mortals change and evolve to the best they can be. I envy them for this strength which my kind has not in common with them.

I have seen Steven growing wiser and more charming, kinder with every day in the fifteen years we had together. I have seen him on his way from boy to man, and I have been part of his journey even though I needed him much more than he needed me.

The mortals are not affected by the existence of a different type of life. They go on without us, and it makes no difference for them to know. While we admire them, we admire the strength and capability, the responsibilities they shoulder in their short time.

We both do not ask about tomorrow, but our reasons are different.

For them, tomorrow is another chance.

To us – tomorrow has already been.

_The end._


End file.
